InuYasha and Councling
by teenageD.A
Summary: Crazyness, grow up potions, and ME! Read about me making the Inuyasha gang go crazy, admiting their love, pervertedness, Kikyo bashing, stolen Ramen, and etc. And I am also here to 'help' them. Ch. update: KOUGA'S HEAD IN BETWEEN AYAME'S BOOBS!
1. Me and InuYasha MUAHAHAHA!

Okay, something I just thought of while I was skateboarding on school proper- ah, I mean, around the park. Hehehe. So here you go….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello, my name is Dr. Max (that is my name even though I'm a girl, plus it matches my personality) and I'm going to have each individual character in Inuyasha come into my room and well, do "STUFF".

Silence from audience

"NO! Not that! I'm not Miroku! Speaking of Miroku…" looks behind me and sees a hand and a soon to be, dead monk, "AH! HENTAI!" SLAP!

"Hello pretty stars." Said Miroku before he passed out then carried away by security guards.

"Sigh. Okay…not the site you would want to see, anyways let's meet our first contestant."

Inuyasha enters the room being dragged by my "magical" security guards.

"HEY! WA YOU DOING! LET GO! WHERE THE FUCK AM I!"

"Inuyasha calm down. All your bad talk last time made the guy with the beeper to make sure no bad language is heard quit. Now we have to rate this story now."

"OH WELL, BUT WHERE THE HELL AM I!"

"I asked to borrow you. Right now you are in MY story, where I can do whatever I please with you. MUAHAHAHA!"

"Oh shit." I hit Inuyasha on head with mallet "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR WOMAN?"

"Language Inuyasha, now, please stop before I end up doing something I REALLY don't wanna do."

"Oh ya? Like what?"

"Ever heard of the vet?"

"I be good!" Inuyasha said in a flash as he heard 'vet'.

"Good. Now then, Inuyasha, sit in this chair, while we have a chat."

InuYasha sits down.

"Now then, Inuyasha, I'm going to say a word or a few words and you say the first think in mind. I'm going to write the info. And in the end of this story I'll tell everyone the results."

"Whatever."

"Okay…demon."

"Half demon."

"Love?"

"Stinks and confusing."

"Kagome."

"Mine! MY KAGOME! Hey, hold up, I didn't want to say that."

"When I said I can do anything I please I made it that no one can lie."

"Dam- notices my look of evil, "Uh, I meant shoot."

"Good boy. Now where was I? Oh ya….ummm sit?"

"Hello ground."

"Sword?"

"Tetsusagia"

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Stupid Bastard so called brother."

"Naraku?"

"DIE! SON OF A BITCH!"

"Sango."

"Slap."

"Miroku?"

"Pervert monk."

"Dad?"

"Mom."

"Kikyo."

"Dead."

"Sex?"

"Umm, uhhh, repeat?"

"Sex."

"With Kagome he he."

Silence

"I KNEW IT! KAGOME AND INUYASHA SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRAGE…" "Alright, shut the fuck up!" said Inuyasha.

"Whatever Inuyasha." I continue to hum Inuyasha and Kagome sitting in a tree.

"Okay, Inuyasha, go back to the waiting room and tell everyone the rules Kay?"

"Okay, even though I'm scared of you doesn't make me your servant."

"Anything you say to make you happy Inuyasha."

Few min. after my break

"Welcome back, Dr. Max here would like to introduce our new contestant…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Who is the next contestant people, guess. The winner(s) gets a prize. HYPER! HYPER! Don't you love it when you're all hyper? Muahahahaha! Till next chapter.


	2. Me, Kagome, and CRAZYNESS!

Those who said Kagome was RIGHT! WOOOO! Throws confedy, balloons fly everywhere, etc, etc you win cookies and chocolate cake gives winners cookies and cake and now let's continue……

Oh, and for Cara a.k.a. Crazy Gal42, you don't get anything because I called you and told you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, Inuyasha, go back to the waiting room and tell everyone the rules Kay?"

"Okay, even though I'm scared of you doesn't make me your servant."

"Anything you say to make you happy Inuyasha."

Few min. after my break

"Welcome back, Dr. Max here would like to introduce our new contestant…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"KAGOME!"

"Um, hello." Kagome goes through the double doors and waves at the audience.

"KAGOME! DON'T GO IN THERE! DR. MAX IS PURE EVIL! DON'T GO IN!" InuYasha said while being hold by my security guards.

"Don't listen to Inuyasha. He is just mad on what he accidentally said to me which is so embarrassed to say out loud. I'm sure you'll be alright." I said looking as innocent as I can be.

"Um, okay?" Kagome said unsurely.

"Okay! Now, InuYasha 'DID' tell you the rules o wheat I'm about to do riiiggghhht?" I said slowly and evil enough to make Kagome scoot her chair back a little.

"Ya, he did."

"Well, then. Let's get started!"

"So, it's like you say something and I say the first thing in mind?

"Um hm. Mom?"

"Dad"

"Brother?"

"Sota."

"Boyfriend?"

"Two-timing boyfriend! OH, INUYASHA WHEN WILL YOU STOP SEEING THAT…BITCH!...Wow, where that came from?"

"Um, dear, I have the power to, well, do whatever I want, and I don't want anyone to keep anything to themselves. So, here, you can speak your mind." I said with a smile

"Oh, lord." Said Kagome

"Okay! Now…Ah, right. Sit?

"SIT BOY! Hahahaha!

BOOM!

"Huh? What just…oops." Kagome said when she noticed she accidentally said the 's' word.

"KAGOME! WHAT WAS THAT FOR! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! BITCH!"

"I'M SORRY I…WA! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! AND WHAT DID YOU CALL ME! INUYASHA, SIT BOY!

BOOM

"ARRRGGGGG!"

"Ooookkaayy. Now, enough of that lets continue. Uh, jewel?"

"Shikon Jewel"

"Son?"

"Shippo."

"Kiss?"

"InuYasha." Kagome said blushing.

"InuYasha you say hmm," I looked at her with the all powerful evil eye making her shake, "Hmm, I wonder…Okay, Kagome next word…You love…?"

"INUYASHA!...Uhhhh, I…I…" Kagome was stuttering.

"I SOOO KNEW IT! EVERYONE! KAREOKY TIME!" I grabbed the mike and everyone sang. "INUYASHA AND KAGOME SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE! THEN, COMES MARAGE! THEN, COMES THE BABY IN THE BABY CARRAGE! THAT'S NOT ALL! THAT'S NOT ALL! THERE COMES NARAKU DRING AL-CO-HAL!"

Kagome was blushing a new, very bright red. And for InuYasha who is hearing this in the gym started to beg Sesshoumaru to kill him.

"Hahahahaha! Can't hahaha breathe hahaha! Kagome hahaha, soo hahaha sorry, I didn't hahaha men to embarrass you. I hahaha just wanted to hahaha know the truth. You can haha go back now ha ha haaaaa. Sigh."

As soon as everyone stopped laughing we notice a few people that either died from laughter or killed by Kikyo/InuYasha lovers.

"AHHH! CALL 911! WE HAVE KIKYO/INUYASHA LOVERS! GT HTEM OUT! No wait….JUST KILL THEM!" I yelled. Then I grabbed machine gun out of nowhere and then my security guards came in with their own guns. "Sigh, YOU KNOW THE DRILL! KNOCK THOSE BITCHES…" I notice some guys in the Kikyo/InuYasha group. "AND JACKASSES DOWN! LETS ROCK AND ROLL!"

3 hours later

"Wow, what fun." I look and notice the innocent dead bodies that didn't deserve to get killed. "Get Sesshoumaru here NOW!" I yelled into my cell phone.

"Sigh, okay, for those who are still alive…uh, I guess we will have our brake. So, till next time, when I invite...the…hentai monk." I shivered at the word.

During Brake:

I was pouring some coffee in my mug. "GOD! I feel like shit." I sipped some coffee and sat on a couch. Then, my best friend, Cara came in.

"Yoh, any coke here. I need to get hyped up! Oh, and the manager is looking for you."

"What does Chis want?"

"Don't know. He's YOUR boyfriend."

"Ya, so? You and Alex are going out." Samiha turn dead white

"Ho-w di-did you..." "I have my ways" I interrupted her.

"MAX!"

I looked and saw InuYasha looking at me.

"What? Where's the fire?" said Cara and then started continuing by whining on about fires, coke, and Alex.

"I LOST MY RAMEN! AND YOUR MANAGER, CHRIS ISN'T HELPING! I WANT MY RAMEN! RAAAMMMEEEENNNN! I WILL DIE WITHOUT IT!" InuYasha fainted with a loud "thump".

"Oh, so that's why Chris wanted me." I mumbled to myself.

"Hey, Max has a room full of ramen in her house. Every flavor, plus she always haves some with her. So…"

InuYasha stood up with his tong out breathing in and out really loudly "RAMEN! I'M SAVED!"

I grabbed my bag and waved the bag of ramen over his head while he tried to grab it.

"Nu uh uh. No ramen till you scream out loud "I hate Kikyo so much I would kill her and revive her then kill her again over and over and over again cause I love Kagome" okay?"

"NO! Never! I won't…" I waved the bag of ramen over his head and started saying each flavor of ramen slowly. "ARRGGG! FINE! I HATE KIKYO SO MUCH I WOULD KILL HER AND REVIVE HER THEN KILL HER AGAIN OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN CAUSE I LOVE KAGOME! There? NOW RAMEN!"

I threw the ramen to him.

"And I thought Cara was crazier." I said but then Cara came.

"I AM CRAZIER! I'M THE FAMOUS CRAZY SYCO BITCH! I WOVE ALEX! I HATE KIKYO! SHE SHOULD GO TO HELL! I WOVE CHOCOLET! I LOVE MY BOOTS! Pease to the world….NANANANANANANANA!"

"Looks like someone had too much coke and chocolate…AGAIN."

InuYasha was too busy, pigging out with his table full of ramen, so he didn't really hear anything.

"I'm crazy, I'm crazy. I love chicken wings, and fresh fried onion rings, I like fries, and I like them super sized, with a big Mack!" Cara kept singing until…

"AH! HENTAI!" screamed Cara in the middle of her singing.

SLAP! Sango, Cara, and I slapped Miroku

"Hello pweetty stars, are we going out? Cause we keep seeing each other. Ahhh…THUMP!"

"Idiot." Said Sango

"Jackass." Said Cara

"MY RAMEN!" said InuYasha when Miroku landed half his body on the table squishing his ramen.

"Calmed down half breed, Rin is asleep." Said Sesshoumaru as he entered hitting InuYasha on the head of his big mouth.

"HEY! Don't you think of stealing sword cause…" "Don't you worry InuYasha, this Sesshoumaru signed a contract with Max, so this Sesshoumaru can't steal, hurt, etc." said Sesshoumaru. Then, InuYasha started making fun of him. Then Kagome tried to calm him down.

"Pssst." Said Cara to me.

"How you get Sesshoumaru to sign such a contract?"

"Well, lets just say, Rin and I are best buddies when I want Sesshoumaru to do something." I smirked. I can find anyone's weaknesses and how to use that against them.

"Will you bare my children Max? Or maybe would you Cara?" Sango came marching to Miroku.

3

2

1

SLAP! There goes Sango with her all powerful slap

THUMP! There goes Kagome's mouth saying sit over 5 times

Tip toe, tip toe. There goes Cara stealing all the food, drinks, candy, and chocolate.

There goes an angry mob of InuYasha characters after her.

There goes me, saying "Until next time, and let's pray that this building won't tumble to the ground cause the stupidity of the people in this building."

There goes Cara stealing my black, five seat convertible and an angry mob after her…..

"MY CAR! THAT BITCH!" I grabbed my cell and called for my helicopter and then joined the angry mob after Cara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi, while my sister, Max goes after Cara, I, Jason, the famous annoying brother is here to tell you that Max wants reviews. Many as possible. So, ttyl. And let's hope no one dies… except Kikyo.


	3. Ransom Note

Dr. Max clicks record

InuYasha on a chair reading my ransom note

"Dear reviewers,

Dr. Max is going to be very busy and might not send updates for a while. Please don't be mad, because those who do and try to harm her will face my wrath. Know that…HEY MAX! I'M NOT GOING TO SAY THAT!"

"Say it, or else…holds a picture of something…cough Inuyasha cough in cough, cough a cough, cough, cough, bikini couch, cough, with makeup cough, cough drunk cough, cough trying to kiss cough, cough real cough Miroku muahahahahaha!"

Horror struck InuYasha then gulped… "Um, gulp, I HATE KIKYO, THAT MOTHER FUCKING BITCH FROM HELL! SHE SHOULD SUCK A DICK! SHE IS UGLIER THAN NARAKU'S BUTT! I think Max is the greatest person in the world. She is very powerful, more powerful than me. She is very beautiful and if I didn't love Kagome I would go out with her..." "I DIDN'T WRITE THAT!" Dr. Max interrupted him.

"But, it's there! Look!"

Max looked at the paper and on the bottom it said…

Those who are soon to kill me know that I am the all powerful Shippo, making InuYasha say words I never though he would say to Max, and Max, I know she thinks I am to cute to hurt, you can use InuYasha for your almighty wrath.

"Hmm, good idea Shippo…" Max looks at InuYasha. "Inuyasha, remember that story my friend did and Sango end up naked on a pole surrounded by 1000s of Miroku's?"

"Gulp, ya-a-aaa, wh-why?"

Max snaps fingers

BOOM!

InuYasha strapped on a pole butt naked and thousands of InuYasha girl fans, plus some gay guys who love InuYasha drooling at their site.

"Oh, shit! HELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

To be continued…………………………… muahahahahah, till next time


	4. WHERE IS MY COFFEE!

I'm so fucken mad at my mom! ARG! If anyone sends me a flame on this chappy, I will burst and become more evil that the so called devil! Oh, also I'm high cause our kitchin is being painted and I'm getting high by the smell si be carful,I migh docrazy things.MUAHAHA! Ahem, on with my show…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silence…. (Crickets)………BOOM! (Doors open revealing a red face Dr. and her hair in a mess)

"INUYASHA! IF THAT HAPPENS AGAIN I WILL PUT YOU IN A TUB NUDE WITH ALL YOUR GIRL FANS AND GAY FANS! GOT THAT! NOW! WHERE IS MY COFFEE! WHERE IS MY COFFEE! WHERE IS… (Notices audience)...umm hi! Welcome back…uhh, ignore earlier he, he, he. So, umm, I guess we can begin. Let me introduce my guests…MIROKU AND SANGO!"

Miroku and Sango came. Miroku was wearing a slap from Sango and Sango had red all over her face.

"Hmm, uhh…never mind, don't wanna know."

I snapped my fingers and two chairs popped out of no where and I lead Miroku and Sango to their seat. As I sat back down I noticed Sango scooting her chair as far from Miroku as possible and I too decided to do the same.

"Umm, so, I guess we can begin. But, what I'm going to do with you guys is something a bit different than what I did with Kagome and InuYasha. Okay now if you…" I noticed the hentai monk gone. "Hey, where is the…" SLAP!

Oh, no! I look over to the audience and sees Miroku asking the question, "would you bare my child." Or groping someone.

I try not to get angrier than I already am, "_Miroku_, would you _PLEASE _sit down. AND WHERE IS MY COFFEE!"

Miroku is still groping and asking. Sango is getting angrier like me, but sadly, I end up bursting first.

"ASS BITTEN, HENTAI MONK, MIROKU! YOU ARE DISTRACTING MY AUDIENCE, MAKING ME AND SANGO MAD! WASTING TIME ON MY SHOW! SO, LISTEN UP! I DIDN'T GET MY COFFEE, I WOKE UP WITH CARA PORRING WATER OVER MY HEAD, HOBO KEEPS ASKING ME DUMB ASS QUESTIONS, AND NOW YOU ARE MESSING WITH THE WRONG WOMAN! PLUS I'M ON MY MOTHLY PERIOD! SO, I'LL GIVE YOU 10 SECONDS TO RUN."

Miroku sees me holding a knife looking at his hand. "It's not me! My hand has a mind of its own!"

"THAT'S WHY I'M TO SOON CUT IT OFF! NOW READY? DON'T CARE, NOW…

1 (Miroku stares at me to see if I'm joking)

2 (Sango appears by my side, and I give her a spare knife)

3 (Miroku gulps and looks for a way out)

4 (Miroku runs to the nearest way out)

5 (I look at Sango and give her a wink)

"KNOW WHAT? I DON'T CARE! LET'S GO!" Sango and I run to the exit Miroku went through. We ran to the place Miroku would be…

The Girls Locker Room

"AHHHHH!" High pitched scream reached our ears and we ran in the showers.

There we saw Miroku on the ground, knocked out by Cara who was red as ever.

"What happened?" I asked

"THAT HENTAI! HE CAME BUSTING IN AND THE RAN IN THE SHOWERS! WHAT A PERVERT!" Cara looks at the knifes Sango and I were holding. "Going to cut his hand off?"

"Yup!" I said proudly and with a hint of evilness.

"You didn't get your coffee didn't you?" Cara asked unsurprised

"Ya, I WANTED MY… hold up, how you know?" I asked wondering what really happened to my coffee.

"Uh, he he, it WAS all alone on the table, and I DIDN'T see anyone's name on it. Plus, I really wanted some coffee…" Cara stuttered.

"YOU STOLED MY COFFEE! I'M GOING TO GET YOU CARA!" I yelled and ran after the nude Cara.

Everyone was having a show, especially Miroku. "Wow, seeing Cara two times nude is a greatest thing today!" Sango slowly moved her eyes toward Miroku without moving her head.

"Gulp." Said Miroku.

"Ah, so the monk awakes. You're lucky we decided not to cut that hand of yours. But, I'm still not satisfied."

Clunk! Miroku was back on the ground knocked out and a happy Sango putting her foot on his head, watching Cara being chased by me for a long, long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi, this is Shippo! Being the cutest thing on this planet, who is better to end this chappy! Well, since this day didn't plan the way it SUPPOSE to be, we will continue with Miroku and Sango next time. Also, I'm here to recommend reading some stories from Cara a.k.a. Crazy Gal42 and Inu'stravels. Also, give Max ideas to torture the gang, but don't think of ways to get me PWEZ! 'Puppy look'! Okay, till next chappy!"


	5. Compare and contrast

BACK TO THE SHOW!

Miroku- strapped to a chair wearing only a pair of baggy jeans from my cousin Michael. He also has wires on him

Sango: Also strapped to a chair wearing a sports bra and shorts borrow from Kagome. She, as well, has wires on her

Wires: From Sango and Miroku to a computer

Me, Dr. Max: Messy hair (or in Miroku's point of view, messy, sexy hair do) sports bra, and short, shorts. Behind computer the wires are connected to.

"Okay, sorry folks, a certain little Naraku had too much candy and tried to attack the gas tank making the heater over-heat. Sigh. Now-"

"LET ME GO! I WANT OUT! UNDO THESE ROPES! NOW!" Yelled Sango, who was very angry at the moment cause, 1 a pervert monk touched her ass before they got strapped to their chair, so she never got the chance to hit him. 2 Ever since she saw Miroku in only those baggy pants, it mad her blush cause how sexy he was. 3 SHE WAS IN A REVEALING OUTFIT BESIDE A DROOLING MONK!

"Sango, why can't you dress like that everyday!" drooled Miroku.

"SHUT UP!" Screamed Sango

"Now, now, stop flirting with each other and lets begin the show why don't we." I, Dr. Max said smiling of what I did. Really, I did this on purpose, and now look what's happening, a beautiful relationship.

"YOH! CARA! DID YOU FINISH THE WIRING?" I yelled at the direction of Cara.

"Not yet! But, while you wait, why don't you watch a "blooper" you made when you had that tour around the InuYasha studio?" Said Cara popping her head out from the door, chewing some gum.

"WHAT A GREAT IDEA! PLUS, I KNOW THE PERFECT ONE!" I snapped my fingers and a tape appeared in my hand. I looked at Miroku with an evil grin.

"Uh, uh, my dear Sango, something tells me Dr. Max has something up her sleeves, and it's going to involve Me." stuttered Miroku

Sango ignored him and watch what I, Dr. Max was up to.

"Okay, the video is in, now lets watch!" I said grabbing a bag filled with popcorn and plopped myself on a peen bag chair and clicked play

TV:

BLOOPERS!

"Too much groping"

Director: okay this is the part where Miroku gropes Sango and Sango hits him then throws a rock at him. AND ACTION!

Miroku gropes Sango on the breasts

Sango blushes and hits him then throws rock at him

Director: CUT! Miroku, you suppose to grope her butt.

Miroku gets up in pain: O-oops sorry.

Director: AGAIN! ACTION!

Miroku gropes not Sango's but Kagome's butt

Kagome blushes and does fist of furry

Director: CUT! Not Kagome! SANGO!

Miroku very slowly gets up in real pain: O-ok, oww

Director: ACTION!

Miroku gropes not Sango's, not Kagome's but Inuyasha

Miroku: Sango, when did you have buns of steal?

Miroku turns and looks at the horror

Inuyasha beat red of anger, pointing his sword at Miroku

To be continued...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Okay, Cara done yet! I yelled out

"Ya, it's ready." Cara said with a thumb up.

"Okay, good, now, what I'm going to do folks, you see, I'm going to ask Sango and Miroku questions, then the wires, connected to their brains will tell me what the really think to the question and we will compare their word to their brain. Now, let's start!"

"Sango, I will let Cara slap Miroku for every time you answer truthfully and Miroku doesn't."

"OKAY! Miroku, don't answer truthfully please." Said Sango, she REALLY wanted that monk slapped.

"NOW! Sango, you first. If Miroku asked you to bare his child, what would you say?"

"NO! NEVER! Why would I want to bare a pervert's child?" Said Sango

"Now, let's compare with her mind." I look into the computer and read out, "Sango though that if she could she would, she just wish he stop asking other people."

"Sango, I am sadden by your words, but knowing the truth makes me happy as ever!" Miroku told Sango making Sango blush.

"So, sadly Sango was lying. Now, Miroku, if you married Sango, would you stop your pervert ways?" I plainly said. This question made Sango quickly turn to Miroku.

"If I did marry Sango, I will only be perverted to my wife. No one else, for that Sango would trust me." Miroku said like poetry.

"AWWWW!" said the audience

"Hold up peoples, we need to conclude after we read what he really thinks. Okay, it is…wow, Miroku was telling the truth."

Sango went dead white and didn't say a word.

"Okay, now that settled…Sango…Sango." I walked over Sango and found out.

"CALL 911! SANGO IS IN SHOCK! 911 you fucken idiots!"

"LET ME OUT OF THESE ROPES! SANGO! SANGO!" Miroku was worried as hell.

8 hours later

"Mmm, where am I?" Said Sango, slowly getting up from the hospital bed.

"SANGO! YOU ARE AWAKE!" Yelled Miroku giving her bone crushing hug.

"Nice to see you awake Sango. You are in a hospital." I said plainly

"Oh…Miroku, hands OFF!" Screamed Sango, as she felt the fingers of a monk touching her ass.

"Hehehe." Miroku put his hand on his head and laughed slightly.

"Sigh, so, Dr. Max, how many has he groped and asked to bare his child?" Sango asked dully.

"None." I simply said.

"Why I auda…wait, none?" Sango said, surprised

"Ya, I couldn't believe it myself, all he did was hold your hands and say all those sweet stuff, I almost threw up, sadly, Cara did."

"Miroku…"

"How can I be perverted, if the one I love most isn't okay? Yes, Sango, I love you ever so much!"

"Miroku…I love you too." Sango said in a deep whisper.

"What was that?" Miroku asked, even though he really did heard what she said

"I LOVE YOU, I LOVE THE PERVERT MONK! I LOVE MIROKU!"

"SHHH!" I said, "I know you're in that moody, loving feeling, but remember, we're in a hospital, mind the fact, I'm paying the bill. Sigh, I'm going to go."

"Where you going, don't you need to take us back?"

"Don't worry; I'm going to another room, InuYasha's room. He was on the roof edge when Kagome came and "accidentally" asked if she could sit beside him, and saying sit he plummeted 45 stories to the ground." I said poorly, shaking my head.

"Ouch!" said Miroku and Sango at the same time.

"Well, ttyl!" I waved my fingers and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HI! I'm Cara! THE ALL FAMOUD CRAZY SYCO BITCH! applause Thank you, thank you! Now, just to let you know, the point of Sango and Miroku in that this was to start something. Then, REALLY instead of Sango going into shock because of Miroku's words, Max hired a certain little someone, cough, cough, Sesshoumaru, cough, cough, injected a liquid thingy in her. Then, we recorded the whole romantic stuff in the hospital ever since Max left them to be alone. Sigh, I WANT CHOCOLET! CHICKEN! BUBBLE GUM! Sigh, I'm so hyper. Okay, see ya next time. I have a date with Alex! YIPPY!


	6. I CAN CALL HIM FLUFFY!

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGHHHHH! Good day reviewers! Sorry, I'm so sleepy; it's just that I was watching that video of Miroku and Sango in the hospital! It was sooo ROMNTIC and so much lovey dubby…too much actually, he he, he."

Silence

"WHERE IS MY COFFEE? CARA! DID You…"

"NO I DIDN'T, I HAVE MY OWN THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Yelled Cara out of nowhere.

"Sigh, forget it. Okay, now, I 'WAS' suppose to invite Shippo, but Shippo said he caught the chicken pox. Can Youkai even get chicken pox? I may never know. So, I invited someone else. Please introduce…...

...cough...

...stare at nails...

...sigh...(I just love making you wait)...

...FINALLY!

"SESSHOUMARU, RIN, AND THE TOAD!"

A man comes over and whispers in my ear

"I MENT JAKEN! He he, I knew that."

"How 'DARE' you call me a toad you low life human!" Yelled Jaken

"Human yes, human that did 'DARE' to call you a toad yes, a human that will allow you to yell at me and disrespect me no. So, I watch your mouth if I were you Jaken. You are in my world, a world where I make the rules, and where I can make your life a living hell, understand me Jaken?" I was squeezing Jaken's cheeks together, being that I can only hear an "es".

"Good, now…" I was interrupted by Rin.

"Hi Maxeen! Rin thinks you have a nice world, its funny too. Maxeen is funny, she make Jaken shake in his boots." Rin said in third person. She really didn't understand the difference between saying I and your name so she talked the way she wanted to.

"You idiotic child! I have no boots!" Squealed Jaken.

BONK!

Jaken was laying on the ground knock out and I am hovering over him holding his staff of two heads.

"Baka Jaken, it's an expression. Sigh, Fluffy, sometimes I wonder why you can't just kill him." I sighed, shaking my head.

"This Sesshoumaru needs this baka to keep watch of Rin for that Rin won't be in harms way. If she left I might as well order Jaken to go with Rin or kill him on the spot." Said Sesshoumaru showing no emotion at all.

"MAX!" A voice yelled from outside.

"WHAT IS IT INUYASHA!" I yelled back.

"WHY'S THAT SESSHOUMARU IS IS NOT KILLING YOU FOR CALLING HIM FLUFFY!"

"Because, Fluffy has nothing against me, we are kinda sorta best buddies now, and he knows he can't kill or hurt me ever since we had a friendly spare and of course, I WON! And also, I promised to teach him some of my moves. And Jaken calls me a low life human, HA! IN YOUR FACE JAKEN!" I yelled doing a little dance.

"CAN I CALL SASSHOUMARU FLUFFY!" Yelled InuYasha

"This Sesshoumaru would kill you before you ever call me fluffy. Adding that the secret I kept ever since you lived with you so called mother will be let lose, humiliating you." Sesshoumaru said in one breath, again still being emotionless.

"Uh, I go bye, bye now, bye, bye!" And Inuyasha left in a split.

"Um, what secret is that Fluffy?" I asked with pleading eyes and adding the "ALL POWERFUL PUPPY LOOK"!

He went to my ear and told me the 'secret'. My eyes got huge and I laughed so hard! "HAHAHAhAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! OH MY FUCKEN GOD! FOR REAL!"

Sesshoumaru nodded

"INUYASHA, I KNOW THE SECRET! SO YOU BETTER NOT GET ON MY BAD SIDE OR I PROMISE I'LL TELL! Sigh, okay now that I'm all perked up, and let's begin!"

"Rin first! Rin first! PWEZ!" Rin gave me the puppy look.

"Ah, no, not the puppy look! Ah, fine Rin you go first!" I said while my hands were up trying to not let me see the "ALL POWERFUL PUPPY LOOK".

"Okay Rin, why did you stay with Fluffy all this time?" I asked very interested in what the answer was.

Sesshoumaru must have wanted to know because he as well turned to Rin looking at her with questioning eyes.

"Rin loves Lord Sesshoumaru and hopes to stay with him forever and ever! If Sesshoumaru was ever to leave Rin, Rin would wait and wait till he comes back for Rin. If Lord Sesshoumaru was to die I will did with him. Everyone talks about how Sesshoumaru is evil, mean, and all this bad meanie stuff, but I know they are all wrong. Sesshoumaru is the best person ever in the whole world! And he loves Rin too, right Sesshoumaru?"

There was a pregnant pause and everyone stared at Sesshoumaru. With seconds going away we all saw a slight nod.

"AWWWW! Yelled the audience

"FINALLY! MY COFFEE!" I yelled as a waiter, who for some reason looked like Cara, handed me my all-precious coffee. Then, I took a long sip.

"Okay, so…" Before I got to even begin my sentence, I all of a sudden felt dizzy.

"Wa?" I looked at my coffee and noticed a small note on the back of the mug.

Sweet dreams!

From: Cara

"Ooooh Cara, when I wake up you are so dead" I said my last few words and fell on top of Jaken, while he was starting to wake up from his small nappy time.

"Oh no! Milord! Maxeen is dead! What are we to do!"

"Rin, Dr. Max is not dead. She just ended up drinking some sleeping potion made from Cara." Sesshoumaru told Rin.

"Yup! It was all my doing! MUAHAHAHA! HELLO! IT IS I, CARA, THE ALL POWERFUL CRAZY SYCO BITCH! BEWHARE!"

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin is scared of that crazy lady." Whispered Rin to Sesshoumaru.

"Don't worry Rin, this Sesshoumaru won't allow any harm to come to you. Remember that." Replied Sesshoumaru.

Cara came up to the microphone, "Now, let the 'fun' begin! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

To be continued…….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Don't worry reviews, I will have later fluff for all of you to see. Now, until next time when Cara takes over...oh god!


	7. Rin goin 20, Sess and hormones?

Yayaya, it's short, IM SORRY! I DONT HAVE MUCH TIME TO DO STORIES THESE DAYS! HOMEWORK! STUDY! EXAMES! BLA! I guess I have to kill the teachers...again, but then revive them with Fluffy's sword.Well, for those who hate Sess/Rin together, then FUCK YOU! I had a talk with my friend who is NOT Cara and she wanted me to add fluff, even though I don't want too much fluff, but the point of this story is to get all the couples together sooo, I might as well get Rin and Sesshoumaru together then when everyone's together we can do couple's competitions, where couples must fight against each other to get 1 wish from me. And Cara, sorry, but in this story your not completely sane but you're a kind of insane match maker in this story. MUAHAHAHAHA LET THE FLUFF BEGIN!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now, let the 'FUN' begin. Muahahahaha!"

"So, before we do the 'fun' stuff, is anyone thirst? Rin, are you thirsty? I know that this heat we're in is a bit hot, so I was wondering…"

"Yes, please scary lady. If you can, can you give me that drink you call "Coke" or something."

"Of course Rin, and please, call me Cara. Now, let see if I can remember the spell… Aci token mash megrim, mush Na gone Na he I demand Rin a drink!" And that said a goblet with what looks like coke.

"Ya! Can Rin have the drink now?"

"Ya, here you go."

"Yippy! Thank you Cara!" After that, Rin quickly drank the coke, but then something happen that made Sesshoumaru widen his eyes and to make Jaken pass out again.

In front of everyone was a gorgeous, beautiful girl, who looked around 19 or 20 with nice curves and etc information unneeded to know.

"Oops, hehe I guess I accidentally summoned my ageing position. If I remember right, Rin is now at the human age of 20, and the position somehow automatically teaches the girl all she needs to know for her age."

"You mean- that's Rin?" Stumbled Sesshoumaru, his eyes looking up and down Rin's new body.

Fluffy's P.O.V.

'Damn, stupid hormones! I though I got rid of you with those other feelings I had in me!'

'Well, 1, this is our home , we were created here dummy, so there is no where else to go so we just stayed quiet until Rin came along, bringing us out. Also, now that Rin is a hot, sexy chick, we decided to help you along the way. You know, sweep her off her feet, the art of flirting, and –'

'Just stay in hiding before-'

"Sesshoumaru, lord Sesshoumaru?" Said Rin

No more P.O.V.'s

"Don't worry Rin. Sesshoumaru is just talking to his hormones and ya." Cara smirked knowing Sesshoumaru is now starting to fall for Rin, thanks to her.

"Um, is it that your hormones affect you when you have feelings for a person like your in love or something Cara?" Rin asked

"Mm hmm. There must be someone in this room Sessy is slowly falling in love with."

"Oh…sniff, if you find out who it I sniff, please give her my regards, sniff, right now I want to go to my room." That said Rin ran to her room letting her tears out.

'God Rin, you easily come to conclusions. Sigh, what MUST we do….hmm, muahahahaha. Perfect.'

Cara got her cell phone and called someone very quickly. Then, she hanged up.

'Now everything is settled then let the matchmaking begin!'

Sesshoumaru now just notices Rin is gone. His hormones distracted his senses so he didn't notice Rin crying and running away.

"Cara, this Sesshoumaru asks you where is Rin." Sesshoumaru demanded

"Well, last I-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rin's high pitch scream filled the building.

"RIN!" Sesshoumaru raced off to where he heard Rin.

When Sesshoumaru found Rin, he saw that Kagura was standing over Rin. Rin was

Covered in blood, most of her clothes were ripped off from the attacks and Kagura was in the middle of her finishing statement.

"-You son of a bitch, you try and steal MY Sesshoumaru. You think you, a worthless mother fucking human can win the heart of an almightily demon, who is already in love with me. I pity you. NOW DIE!" Kagura raised her fan but before she done anything else Sesshoumaru ran and grabbed Kagura's hand and squeezed it beyond content.

"YOU, KAGURA, HAVE HARMED MY RIN! THOSE WHO EVER LAY A HAND ON HER SHALL RECIVE A PAINFUL DEATH! YOU FOOL, THINKING I LOVE YOU. I NEVER THOUGHT MORE OF YOU THAN A LIFELESS WORM! NOW DIE YOU WHORE!" And with that said Sesshoumaru ripped Kagura apart, leaving blood and guts on the ground.

Sesshoumaru breath some breaths then went over to the unconscious Rin. He pulled out a rag from his pocket and with it, wiped off the blood from Rin's face. Then, he picked her up, kissed her forehead, and carried her to the infirmary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

God, don't you hate it when your mom forces you to stop. Ya, I know this is a bad ending but if I don't summit this now my brother will go experimenting on my computer……AGAIN and delete my stuff just to make me mad. ARG! So again I'm sorry to leave you like this. I wish I can go back and change the story so that Rin would ask Sesshoumaru the hardest question to answer…Where do babies come from. But, sadly I did this. Am I dumb or WHAT! Sigh, till next chapter where another happy couple is together and I try and kill Cara again. Byzers!


	8. CRAZY PARTY!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Some parts of this chapter belong to this other girl so 'some parts of this story' I don't own, but most I do.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Me and Kara got tired while working. Everyone wanted a brake and Kara just broke up with Alex, so we were both beat. Suddenly we both had an idea…

Me and Kara (My best friend): PARTY AT KOGA'S HOUSE!

Koga: Why my house?

Kara: Cause we said so, now leave while we decorate

Koga: …I beg you, don't destroy the cave, my children live there

Me and Kara look's dumb: You have children?

Koga: No, but someday I will

Kara: Whatever dude

Me: Koga's a dude?

Kara: No duh he's a dude…or is he

Me: He might be a she who dresses like a he and is a lez…or bi

Kara: You are very strange Max…

Me: I know

Koga hiding in a corner from us: I'm scared…AND I'M NOT A GIRL, I'M A MAN

Kara: Thought he was a wolf demon?

Me: Maybe he's a human, dressed as a demon, or maybe he's a half demon…

Koga runs out of cave: I'm out of here

Me keeps rambling on until I notice Koga gone

Me: Bye!

Kara: He's already gone…

Me: Darn it! Everyone always leaves before I get to say bye! Grumbles

Kara: Well we can just wave stupidly! Starts

Me: OKAY! Also waves

Five minutes later

Me and Kara: waves

Ten Minutes later

Me: WAVE BACK NOW!

Kara: uh, Max, we are waving at nothing

Me: OHHHH! I don't get it…

Kara: You had too much cookies or gum didn't you

Me: Maybe…

Kara rolls her eyes: Sigh, let's get this house ready for the party

4 hours of decorating

Koga and other Inuyasha characters walking toward Koga's cave

BOOM!

Koga runs toward he's cave: What On earth?

Kara: Well... I found a match

Me: And then I lit it and she ran around the house screaming I HAVE A MATCH!

Kara: No I didn't, Max is just trying to get me in trouble!

Me: No I'm not!

Kara: Yes you are!

Me: No I'm not!

Kara: Yes You ARE!

Koga: GET TO THE POINT!

Me: Any ways, she tripped

Kara: And the match landed on a random bomb in your cave

Me: And it went BOOM!

Koga: I KNOW WHAT A BOMB SOUND LIKE!

Me: oh

Inuyasha: You lit a bomb in wolf-shit's house?

Kara: Hehe yea…

Inuyasha: Rock on! High fives me and Kara

Kagome: So, wasn't there going to be a party here?

Me: Oh yea….

Kara: It's in Koga's bedroom

Inuyasha: How can you have a room in a cave?

Koga: Before you answer that, answer this, when did I even have a bedroom?

Me: Since I made it

Koga: Ohh…oh god…

Myoga: I brought the blood

Kara: Blood?

Myoga: For the drinks

Me: I was thinking Coke and sprite, but…I guess we can hav-

Some random guy outside: Who ordered the platinum TV with the karaoke machine, and the truck loads of food and drinks, with the biggest hot tub in the world, and 999 cd's of dance music or hip hop, etc, and one special design bottle, especially made for spin the bottle!

Me: ME! I DID! I DID!

Random guy: Alrighty, the payment is 1 dollar

Everyone has their mouth hanging as me and Kara sign the contract and tell the magic man were to move everything.

Everyone: ONE DOLLAR!

Me: Yea, wasn't that expensive?

Inuyasha: I'm not saying a word

8 hours later

Kara: Oh god, that was fun! Boob time!

All Inuyasha girls lifted their shirts to show off their boobs to see who has the biggest

Kara: Damn Ayame, your boobs are huge!

Everyone put their shirts down to see Ayame's

Koga comes over and sees

Koga: DAMMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNN!

Ayame blushes and put down her shirt: Hehehheheehe

Kara: Where's Max?

Shippo hitting Jaken with jack hammer in the Minnie pool: She is with her boyfriend kissing

Kara: Oh god

Jaken trying to leave: Stop-BONG-hitting me-BONG -must-BONG-save-BONG-Milord from-Rin-BONG-because-BONG-they're making out!

Shippo looks at Jaken very mad: Rin not a wrench; she is a very nice lady, bad frog! (Remember, Rin grew up)

Kara turns to see Kyo: Oh my fucken god, is that….Kyo, from Fruits Basket!

Kara goes over and they have makes out session

NEXT DAY

Everyone was passed out

Kara asleep in the hot tub with Kyo beside her, she was in a bikini, he in trunks. I was asleep in Koga's bedroom with my boyfriend in bed(WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX), oh, and all the other small kids were in the kiddy room (Jaken suppose to be watching them, though the kids over thrown him and stashed him in trashcan)), Rin in bed with Sesshoumaru (THEY DIDN'T HAVE SEX) asleep (though his shirt was off), InuYasha and Kagome though…let's just say their now officially mates, Naraku and Kikyo were in the kitchen, taped up on a steak pole (hey, we thought they were food, sor-ry) with a small fire over them. Ayame had her shirt removed and for some reason, Koga's face was in between her boobs. And so on and so on.

Me wakes up to find myself in my boyfriend's arms

Me trying to wake my boyfriend up: Hey wake up

My boyfriend still half asleep: she's mine

Soon the grip on me grew tighter

Me giggle and he finally wakes up: Hey, as much as I don't want to leave, I need to clean up before everyone wakes up, Koga would kill me if he saw the house like this when he's silver, I mean, he had…23 beers last night, with that drink off with Inuyasha

My boyfriend looks at me interested: Who won?

Me: Inuyasha with 35, god, I almost had to call for alcohol poisoning, god, if half demons can drink that much, remind me to never let you drink so much.

My boyfriend laughs and kisses my forehead and lets me go.

1 Hour later of my clean up power

Me and Kara talking to the awake Rin and Sesshoumaru: Bye, tell everyone we'll see them in a month for the next meeting in my building.

Rin and Sesshoumaru: Bye

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ayame: HAS ANYONE SEEN MY BRA!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes, I noticed the 'Me' grammar thingy. Look, I did that on purpose so don't flame me about saying I have bad grammar.


End file.
